


唇印

by VerochkaIZEN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerochkaIZEN/pseuds/VerochkaIZEN
Summary: 一个喜欢的太太私下点的梗，口红play，私心加了对攻的目隐+捆绑。露米。





	唇印

“你又在纠结什么啊。”  
果然被他发现了。伊万吸了一口气，故意抓不住重点：“怎么说又？”  
阿尔弗雷德扬起眉毛。“纠结狂魔。”他评价道，“买东西挑来挑去，点个餐犹豫半天，当然是又……不说这个，快回答我。”  
“嗯……”伊万忽然决定说了，“实际上，我给你准备的生日礼物不只是那些。只有一顿爱心晚餐和一顿操难道不是有点寒酸？”  
“你管这叫寒酸？”阿尔弗雷德差点从沙发上掉下去，他对伊万的厚颜无耻感到非常惊讶。好吧，也该习惯了，他翻个白眼，决定原谅对方。  
“嗯。我给你准备了个小东西……”伊万说。阿尔弗雷德注意到伊万轻轻捏住了他自己的衬衫一角，大概是在下决心。阿尔弗雷德假装没看见，可实际上他觉得做出这样无意识举动的恋人偶尔也很可爱。  
阿尔弗雷德伸出手向他要礼物。伊万叹了口气，认命似地到房间里取。阿尔弗雷德有点期待，当伊万回到客厅时阿尔弗雷德正用狗狗眼望着他。真是甜心，每当阿尔弗雷德做出这样的表情，伊万只好任劳任怨。  
他手里拿的是一支黑色的小小的柱体。阿尔弗雷德想接过来，用手去拿。但是伊万没松开，反而趁着递给他的空隙故意摸上了阿尔弗雷德的手。  
“你干什么啊……”阿尔弗雷德脸红了。都混在一起这么久了，伊万还是热衷于做一些暧昧的小动作，就像他们还不熟一样。  
“没事。”伊万若无其事地放开他，脸上带着若有若无的笑意。阿尔弗雷德低下头装作对这小东西很感兴趣。  
“……这不是口红吗？！”阿尔弗雷德不解地问，“我又不用口红。”  
“可是我喜欢你用。”伊万说，“为什么不试试呢？现在。”  
“英雄不会涂口红！”阿尔弗雷德哭笑不得，“又没用过。”  
“那我来英雄涂好吗？”这并不是个问句，因为伊万已经重新拿回了那支口红，把它的盖子打开。然后——  
毫不留情地把它抹在了自己的手指上。看这样子似乎要用手。“喂喂，口红不是这么用的！别这么浪费啊哥们儿！”阿尔弗雷德抗议。  
“驳回。”伊万轻柔地说，“现在你不要动……让我好好看看。”  
好好看看……这句话就像一支羽毛，搔得耳朵痒痒的。阿尔弗雷德不敢再动，他微微脸红着任凭伊万左看右看。伊万的食指沾着红色，所以他用中指抬起阿尔弗雷德的下巴，拇指从唇角开始沿着唇线慢慢滑动。  
阿尔弗雷德有点紧张地抿嘴。伊万揉揉他的嘴唇，示意他放松。阿尔弗雷德不知道该看哪，索性胡乱东张西望，这让伊万感到十分有趣。  
“你的嘴唇很漂亮，阿尔弗。”伊万忽然毫不修饰地说出赞美的话。阿尔弗雷德赶紧下意识回答：“啊，谢谢……”伊万轻轻地笑了，笑声从喉咙中模糊地传出，阿尔弗雷德可以感受到他手指也在跟着轻微震动。他下意识抬眼看，撞进视线的是伊万微翘的唇角。他也想夸赞对方的嘴唇好看，但是他不会说出来的。琼斯可不是那种厚颜无耻的人。  
伊万的拇指摸了一会儿，松开了阿尔弗雷德的下巴。他改用食指，开始把他称赞过的唇染成红色。他抹得很慢，像是故意拖时间。阿尔弗雷德被他摸得有点烦躁，嘴唇怎么说也算是个敏感的地方。耳朵开始发热了。  
他实在是烦躁，试图张嘴咬那放肆的手指。手指灵活地躲，搞得阿尔弗雷德心烦意乱。他干脆拍开那只手，拽过伊万的领子，吻了上去。  
不过他没有吻嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德把自己贴上对方的唇角，他默默在心里夸过好看的唇角。他啃了个遍，估量着口红大概都抹上去了才松手。期间伊万很安静地任凭他胡闹，见他弄完了才一挑眉。“好东西要一起分享，嗯？”嘴边都是口红印。  
“你现在就像去酒吧鬼混回来的花花公子，万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德大笑。  
“呵……那你愿意跟我继续鬼混吗，阿尔弗？”伊万伸出一只手，动作优雅得像是在舞池，嘴里却说着那样的话。  
“呃……”阿尔弗雷德语塞，“……愿意。”好吧，肯定是这样。都不用说。他认命地把手交出去，放在伊万手里。  
伊万捏住他的手——是的，不是握住，而是仅仅用指尖轻柔地拈着——用拇指摸他的手背。手背上也染上了红色。阿尔弗雷德发现伊万特别喜欢磨磨蹭蹭，比如摸手，比如接吻的时候把人磨疯。  
忽然手被往怀里一带。伊万的另一只手顺势揽住阿尔弗雷德的后颈，两人嘴唇相对。  
“嗯……口红是可以吃的吗？”阿尔弗雷德悄声问道。  
“哼嗯……”伊万模糊地应了一声，吻上他。  
口红尝起来有点奇怪。不过这不妨碍他们。阿尔弗雷德忙于应付伊万的舌头——天知道这家伙的舌头怎么就那么灵活，大概是因为俄语有颤音吧。他没注意到伊万的小动作，只感觉伊万似乎在抚摸他的后颈和肩膀。  
他们分开后，伊万喘着气说：“画好了。”阿尔弗雷德用手背抹掉残留的红色，问：“什么画好了？”伊万嘴角一翘，说：“自己去看呀。”  
阿尔弗雷德疑惑：“看什么？怎么看？”伊万耸耸肩，把他拉起来去卫生间的镜子前。他又拿了一个镜子，帮他看后颈。  
在阿尔弗雷德后颈和肩膀中间的皮肤上，被画了一个大大的唇印。鲜红色的图案印在白皙的皮肤上，有一种诱惑的美感。  
“哇哦……万尼亚，你是怎么做到的？！你明明没看啊！”阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛赞叹道，“还能画得这么好看！”  
“……从某种角度来说，你真是纯真得令人发指啊，琼斯。”伊万呆了呆，有点无奈。  
“纯真？我当然知道你在撩我啦，我又不傻。”阿尔弗雷德鄙视地看他一眼，“表达一下赞美不行吗？对艺术的赞美。不像你，无时无刻不在对性进行深刻思考。”  
伊万被逗笑了。这句话似乎很合他胃口，让他忍不住笑个不停。但伊万从不大笑，就算这时他也是抿着唇，唇角有个上扬的弧度，眼睛微微眯着。他的笑声将空气震得轻轻颤动，熨着阿尔弗雷德的胸口。不常笑的人笑起来是很迷人的，阿尔弗雷德不小心没控制好自己的眼神。伊万注意到了，眼睛仍然盈着笑意，吻上了他。准确地说是咬上了他的唇。  
“噢……好吧，跟我预想的一样。”阿尔弗雷德含糊不清地说，“这习惯不能改吗？！”  
“Нет……”伊万咕哝。他啃了一口后开始小心地吻那片地方，把嘴唇都吻红了。阿尔弗雷德用手撑着洗手池，忍住颤抖。这是他的敏感区，他甚至能感受到伊万嘴唇上细小的纹路。不过也可能是幻觉。伊万一边吻一边脱他的上衣，从领口顺着解开的扣子向里面摸，摸到他的乳头。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得那块皮肤都要被磨破皮，他忍无可忍：“喂……够了吧？”伊万抬起头，阿尔弗雷德正好在镜子里看见他的脸——唇角的口红印更花了。还没等他爆笑出声，伊万就转身把他按在了墙上，重重吻上他的胸口。阿尔弗雷德觉得对方的门牙在胸口撞了一下，也在他心脏上撞了一下。  
伊万抬起脸，一脸得意。“你看看我的另一个杰作。”他让阿尔弗雷德扭过身子重新对着镜子。胸口上有一个浅浅的唇印。伊万的唇印。  
“唔……有创意。”阿尔弗雷德很想捂脸。  
“多谢夸奖。”伊万贴着他的耳朵小声说，“我们去外面做吧？”  
“啊，好……”  
伊万牵起阿尔弗雷德的手，重新到沙发坐好。他们并排坐着，手仍然牵着。两人发了几秒钟呆，伊万突然说：“你可以对我为所欲为。”阿尔弗雷德扭头：“就等你这句话。”  
他毫不犹豫地解下仍然歪歪扭扭地挂在脖子上的领带，看来是想好了。“凑近点。”他命令，于是伊万乖乖凑近。阿尔弗雷德兴致勃勃地用领带把伊万的手腕在背后绑住。“今天我来。”他说。  
阿尔弗雷德跨坐在伊万的腿上，搂住他的脖子。并不先接吻，而是耳后吻到喉结，故意用牙齿划过皮肤。伊万深吸一口气，喉结滚动了一下。他真想抱住阿尔弗雷德。  
阿尔弗雷德用牙齿解开伊万的领带，叼着它朝伊万坏笑。伊万的心脏缩了一下，对这样的恋人心动极了。  
不过阿尔弗雷德没给他心动很久的机会。领带被手拿住，在伊万还沉浸在那个坏笑里没回过神的时候，眼前一黑。这混蛋蒙住了他的眼睛。  
“喂，你这可有点……”没等伊万把话说完，阿尔弗雷德就堵住了他的嘴。眼前一片黑暗，只有嘴唇的触感和腿上的重量真真切切。他感到阿尔弗雷德的双手解开了他的衣服，但由于双手被绑衣服不能脱下来。只好挂在身上。阿尔弗雷德的手从胸部换换抚摸下来，顺着腹肌的线条，一直到腹股沟。伊万忍不住狠狠地颤抖了一下。视觉被剥夺后触觉会很敏感，伊万所有的注意力都集中在了被那双手刺激到的神经末梢上。  
阿尔弗雷德解开伊万的腰带，扶住胯部。他坐在上面故意扭来扭去，成功地引得伊万吐出低沉的喘息。他得意地用舌尖去舔伊万的乳尖，伊万忍不住“啊”了一声。“你会自作自受的。”伊万咬牙切齿地说。  
阿尔弗雷德不回答他，忙着给自己抹润滑。伊万意识到这一点，就低头想看他的动作。然后又意识到看不见。而且为什么非得把手腕绑起来呢？如果没绑，他肯定忍不住按住阿尔弗雷德提枪上了。  
阿尔弗雷德就这么坐在伊万的腿上给自己完成了扩张。他稍微整理了一下两人的裤子并有条不紊地脱掉两人的内裤，扶住早已硬了的性器坐了下去。  
两人同时发出满足的低吟。阿尔弗雷德抱住伊万的脖子，开始慢慢地动。刚开始伊万还忍者任他动，但由于眼睛没法看到在自己身上诱人的恋人，所有注意力都集中在了两人触碰的地方。不够，不够，想要狠狠贯穿他，想要抚摸他，想看看他。想看他的眼睛，那双眼睛的蓝色像冰川般纯净夺目，透过它可以窥见阳光。  
他开始控制不住地向上挺腰。阿尔弗雷德惊呼一声，胳膊一软。伊万不管不顾地狠狠挺胯，把阿尔弗雷德向旁边的扶手上压。沙发上的靠枕和沙发巾被他弄得乱七八糟。反正手也不能用，干脆把全身的重量无赖般地压在阿尔弗雷德身上，按照自己的心愿贯穿他。  
两人几乎是同时射精的。伊万把脑袋埋在阿尔弗雷德的颈间喘息，吐息喷在敏感的皮肤上，引起一阵颤抖。阿尔弗雷德也在喘气，一边喘一边说：“怎……怎么样，英雄的创意……不错吧？”  
“嗯，真好……”伊万回答完，甩了甩头，把早就松了的领带甩掉，把嘴唇贴在阿尔弗雷德的锁骨上就不肯再动了。阿尔弗雷德抱着他，解开绑在手腕上的领带。阿尔弗雷德轻拍他的背，就像哄孩子。  
两人就这么叠在一起，过了好久。阿尔弗雷德突然说：“我们把口红弄在衬衣上了。大概洗不掉了。怎么办啊啊啊！”  
伊万懒得理他，所以他没说话。阿尔弗雷德就这么嘟嘟囔囔了半天：“衬衣我刚买的还挺喜欢的就这么给报废了好不甘心啊要不我们买漂白剂试试吧不过用一次也就不用了有点浪费更重要的是很麻烦——疼！”  
伊万默默伸出手，在他脑袋上打了一下。“你真吵。”模糊的声音从颈间传出。


End file.
